Truth or Lies
by Suzuka Syuusuke
Summary: He's finally found her after 6 years. She hasn't changed, or so he thought. He wanted answers, but she won't tell. Why has she left so abruptly six years ago? Only Atobe has answers. Fuji Syuusuke is determined to find out what's going on. Fuji S. X OC
1. Memory 01

**Disclaimer **:_ Do I have to do this ? *sigh* i don't own Prince of Tennis. ( even though i want to )_

_**Important notes : **In the anime, the third years are 14 years old. ( as stated in Wiki ). _so, this fic happens three years later. all the third years are now 17 years old. the second years are 16 years old and the first years are 15 years old. if there's any confusion, just review it or PM me. if there are mistakes, *bows* i'm very sorry.

* * *

**Memory 01 : Tennis Model**

"It's a good weather today," said a pink haired girl to herself. "If you don't stop talking to yourself, you might find yourself back in rehab again," yawned a blonde haired boy in his pajamas. The girl laughed, "I won't as long as you keep it to yourself. Dorota's already preparing breakfast. Go get changed". The blonde haired boy yawned again and turned around, heading towards his room. "Oh, Kevin," the girl stopped him. "What?" asked Kevin sleepily.

"Go wake Ryoma-kun, will you? He's probably still sleeping. The interview with Adidas is today" smiled the girl.

Kevin 'tch'-ed and reluctantly walked towards Ryoma's room.

Today is going to be one interesting day.

xx

"Once you guys finish running 10 laps, you can leave" shouted Ryuzaki-sensei to the members. The members replied with a loud 'yes' and got out of the courts to run. "Nyahhh. I miss Ochibi" whined Eiji. "You've been saying that for the past three years, Eiji" said Oishi. "Ssshhh" hissed Kaidoh. "He should at least send us an e-mail or letter" sulked Eiji while jogging. "Try imagining Echizen in front of the computer" said Momoshiro, "Totally unimaginable". "He does contact his family" Inui said, adjusting his spectacles.

The members looked at him.

"Through the phone" continued Inui.

"I wonder how he's doing now" wondered Fuji.

"OI! YOUR PACE IS DROPPING!" screamed Ryuzaki-sensei.

Everyone staggered and ran faster. "Eh? I thought he knows our number" said Takamura. "Maybe he lost them" said Fuji. After 20 minutes, everyone has finished their laps. "My dad says we can go to the sushi shop today. It'll be his treat" suggested Takamura. Eiji and Momoshiro's eyes sparkled, "OHHHH! What luck!". The others laughed except Tezuka. "Tezuka? What's wrong?"asked Oishi with a worried tone. "Nothing. I'm going to find Ryuzaki-sense. You guys go ahead without me" replied Tezuka while turning around. Eiji pouted, "Cheh". Kaidoh hissed again and said, "I need to stop by the tennis shop to buy a grip tape. The one on my rackets are wearing out". Momoshiro eyed him, "Just like a Viper. Not treating your rackets nicely".

Fuji smiled and handed a racket to Takamura, "OHHH! BURNING! STOP LOITERING AROUND AND LET'S GO TO THE SHOP QUICKLY! MOERUZE! BURNINGGGGGG!". Oishi and Eiji sweat dropped. "You guys wanna come?" asked Momoshiro to Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, Tomoka and Sakuno. Almost immediately, they ( except Sakuno who was embarrassed ) said "YES". "Jaaa. LET'S GOOO!". So, they took their bags from the locker room. As Momoshiro took out his bag, a small photograph fell out. "Nyah? What's this?" asked Eiji curiously and he took the photograph from the floor. Everyone poked their heads towards the photograph as Momoshiro desperately tried to snatch back the photograph.

Kaidoh eyed Momoshiro, "You stalker". Momoshiro turned red at once and denied, "I'm not a stalker!". He was relieved as soon as Oishi said, "Are? Isn't this the professional model Suzuka?". Momoshiro grinned, "Oishiii! You know her too?". Oishi grinned and took out his cellphone from his pocket. He flipped it open and turned it around to show the members. The screen showed a hazel-brown haired girl with a pair of Chanel sunglasses on top of her head and she wore a tank top with a pair of green shorts. "I thought her hair was pink" mumbled Kaidoh softly but Eiji picked it up. "What's this? Kaidoh's a fan too?" sneered Eiji evilly. Momoshiro suddenly said, "Yeah. Why's her hair not pink? I thought it was her original color". Oishi grinned, "Ah. This was taken during last summer's fashion show". Fuji, however kept quiet. "What's wrong Fuji?" asked Takamura. Fuji flinched, "No-Nothing".

They left the school and headed towards the tennis shop.

As they were approaching the tennis shop, Eiji suddenly said, "Ahh. I miss Ochibi's..."

_"Mada mada dane"_

"Yes yes. I miss his mada mada da-- nyah!?"

Momoshiro stopped walking. Everyone else did too. They rushed to the electronics shop. The LCD television that was displayed in the shop was showing an image of a pink haired girl, a bluish-green haired boy and a brown haired girl. "AH! It's Ryoma-sama!" pointed Tomoka at the television. "AH! That's her! Suzuka!" shouted Momoshiro loudly until the by-passers stared at him. "Ssshhh" hissed Kaidoh. Fuji was watching the television intensely. Takamura sighed.

The interviewer asked Ryoma ( in Japanese ),_ "So, you think your friends in Japan are... mada mada dane?"_

_"Yes"_ answered Ryoma, straightforwardly.

_"Hahahah. A funny way of stating it. Now, Suzuka-san. You were born in Japan too right?" _asked the interviewer.

_"Yes. I grew up there and came to the United States 6 years ago" _replied Suzuka sweetly.

_"So, how was the photoshoot for Adidas?"_ the interviewer asked again.

"ADIDAS?! OCHIBI WAS IN THE ADIDAS POSTER?!" shrieked Eiji.

"SSH, Eiji-senpai" hushed Momoshiro.

_"Ryoma-kun is quite photogenic so it wasn't much problem" _Suzuka answered.

_"Though it was troublesome to change my clothes so many times" _sulked Ryoma.

The interviewer laughed_, "Moving on, we'll be asking questions that are fans are curious about. Firstly, Suzuka-san. It's about your hair color. We're curious whether your pink hair is your original color or not."_

_"Ah. It may look unnatural, but it's really my natural color" _smiled Suzuka.

_"Wow. It's a really nice color. Do you have any friends with hair color like yours?" _

_"I do. In Japan. He's in Japan. He's a bit like me. He loves tennis" _

_"Wow. I heard that there are many high schools in Japan offering tennis courses. Which school does he attend?"_ asked the interviewer. ( "she's annoying" insulted Horio )

_"He attends Rikkai but I won't reveal his name"_ laughed Suzuka.

"RIKKAI?!" screeched Oishi, Eiji, Kaidoh and Momoshiro. "They're so hyped up" thought Fuji. "Who do you think is it?" asked Tomoka. "If it's Rikkai and pink hair..." muttered Kachiro. "BUNTA MARUI!" shouted all of them.

_"Hahaha. I won't ask anymore then. Next, to Ryoma-san. How did you feel when you were selected to be in the photoshoot?"_

Now, the members were really interested. They were pressing their faces to the glass pane.

_"Nothing much. I accepted it because the pay was high" admitted Ryoma._

The members fell down. Oishi whined, "He should be happy that he gets to meet with Suzuka!"

_"I guess we'll end our interview here. Thank you for your time, Suzuka-san and Ryoma-san"_ thanked the interviewer as she stood up and shook Suzuka and Ryoma's hands. Suzuka smiled, "_Please support Adidas. The photo books are released today in the stores. Please buy them and support us too"_. Ryoma grinned,_ "Adidas shoes are quite good for running". _The three of them laughed and the program ended. The members, Horio, Kachiro, Katsuo, Tomoka and Sakuno stared at the television for a moment. Then, they suddenly dashed to the tennis shop.

There was a LONG line coming out of the shop. The amount of females and males were almost equal. Squeals like, _"Suzuka's so hottt_" and _"That __little boy is so cute" _could be heard. "Look at that!" pointed Eiji at a huge poster. The poster showed two people holding tennis rackets. The girl was unmistakably Suzuka. She wore a sleeveless white Adidas shirt and a pair of light purple tennis skirt. On her head was a white headband and on her wrist was also another white wristband. Beside her was a boy who was definitely Echizen Ryoma. He too, was dressed heavily in Adidas clothes. His hair was ( unexpectedly ) styled so stylishly until he ( though Momoshiro and Kaidoh doesn't want to admit ) looked so cool.

"Why is everyone lining up?" asked Inui to a random guy who was lining up.

"Ah. Didn't you know? They're selling photo books of Suzuka-chan and that boy" answered the boy.

"Guys, you go ahead without me" said Fuji as he left quickly.

xx

"Hmm. She seems to be fine" mumbled Oshitari. "As expected of Marui! He must be so popular until he knows her!" Jiro pumped his fist up into the air. "She should visit us once in a while" Mukahi sulked. It's been 6 years since they saw Suzuka too. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Atobe looked away from the television and towards his maid. "Who is it?" he asked. His maid bowed, "It is a boy wearing a Seigaku uniform". Atobe thought for a moment then replied, "Let him in".

"Must be Fuji" said Atobe out loud.

"How did you know?" asked Shisido out of curiousity.

Atobe smirked, "It's pretty easy to guess, after seeing Suzuka on television, it's obvious he'll come running to me".

Oshitari tch-ed.

"Young master. The guest is here" said the maid politely.

"Fuji Syuusuke" Oshitari mumbled.

Choutarou stood up and suggested to Shishidou, "Let's leave. They probably need to talk about something private". Shishidou agreed and most of the Hyotei members left the room. Oshitari and Mukahi stayed at their spots. Atobe sighed, "We're going to need to talk in private". Oshitari and Mukahi reluctantly left the huge living room.

"What brings you here?" asked Atobe.

"You know what I'm here for" replied Fuji.

"I won't tell you anything. If that's what you're here for, please leave"

"I'm not leaving until I get answers" said Fuji seriously. His sapphire-blue eyes showed that he was serious.

"Then prepare to stay in the living room for the next 365 days" said Atobe coldly as he left the room.

xx

"Now that we're done, let's go get some practice" suggested Suzuka as she stretched her body.

"Finally" muttered Ryoma.

"Kevin! Tom! Terry!" smiled Suzuka. _( A/N : Tom and Terry are the brothers in the American team, just in case you forgot )_

"You're done? Let's go play some matches!" Tom suggested.

Ryoma pulled his cap lower. Terry noticed it, "I know you want to play too. Let's go!"

Suzuka smiled.

_Tennis, eh?_

_

* * *

**Please Read & Review. (:**_


	2. Memory 02

**Disclaimer **:_ i don't own Prince of Tennis. ( even though i want to )_

_**Important notes : **In the anime, the third years are 14 years old. ( as stated in Wiki ). _so, this fic happens three years later. all the third years are now 17 years old. the second years are 16 years old and the first years are 15 years old. if there's any confusion, just review it or PM me. if there are mistakes, *bows* i'm very sorry.

* * *

**Memory 02 : Camping with the Americans.**

"Oi. I told you not to take off the weight wristbands!" scolded Suzuka. Kevin tried to not laugh. Ryoma pulled his cap lower, "I left it in the bathroom". Suzuka sighed, "I'll let you off today. Go wash up. We'll meet in the living room in 10 minutes. I need to tell you guys something". Ryoma and Kevin ( surprisingly ) obediently went back to their respective rooms to change. "You think she's okay?" asked Kevin. Ryoma kept quiet for a moment, then he finally said, "I hope she is".

xx

"Regulars, gather!" Ryuzaki-sensei shouted.

Immediately, the regular members gathered around Ryuzaki-sensei. "Nyahhh~ I'm so tired" said Eiji as he stretched his body. "Guys, we have good news for you" smiled Ryuzaki-sensei happily. Even Tezuka was smiling. "Seishun High has been elected to attend the Japanese-American tennis camp" said Tezuka. "OH! YAY!" Eiji shouted happily. "Camp? So that means we'll be staying together?" asked Oishi. "Yeah. We'll be staying in a mansion" grinned Ryuzaki widely. "Wahhh. EH?!" Eiji stopped.

"A MANSION?!!?!?!?!?" shouted the members.

"Yeah. Hyotei High, Jyousei Shounan and Rikkaidai has been elected to attend the camp as well" explained Tezuka.

"Hehhhhh! I can't wait. So, when are they coming over Japan?" asked Momoshiro.

"About that..." started Ryuzaki-sensei. She looked at Tezuka, wondering how she would have to explain this.

"This time, we'll be the ones flying over to America" said Tezuka slowly.

"WAHH! I CAN'T WAIT!" Eiji shouted.

"Oi oi. So we have to pay for the airplane tickets?" Kaidoh asked cautiously.

"For that, you have to thank Atobe-kun" said Ryuzaki-sensei.

"Why?" the members asked.

"Atobe has willingly paid for the aiplane tickets" stated Tezuka.

"Speaking of Atobe, where is Fuji?" asked Tezuka.

"Fuji said he has something going on and he can't attend the practices for a while" replied Takamura.

xx

A knock came from the door and Atobe looked up from his book. "It's me" said a voice from the door. "What is it, Mukahi?". The door opened, revealing a maroon haired boy. "He's still waiting in the living room, you know?" informed Mukahi. Atobe scoffed and frowned. Mukahi left the room and went off to make a call. Atobe scratched his head, "I don't get why the hell is he so stubborn". "Probably because I still care for her" said a voice. Atobe looked at the door that revealed a blue-eyed boy. "She's been a model for 2 years and you just realized that yesterday" spat Atobe. Fuji smiled softly, "Because I don't really have an interest for non-sports things".

"Now you do. Aren't you going to leave? My house is reeking of your smell" insulted Atobe.

"I told you I'm not going to leave until I get answers" insisted Fuji.

"Hmph. Do what you want" Atobe leaned back to his chair and continued his book. Fuji mumbled something which Atobe couldn't hear. "If you want to say something, then say it louder" snapped Atobe. "I said," Fuji took a deep breath, "If I could at least talk with her, I'm satisfied". Atobe stared at him as if he just said something in alien language. Then, he sighed. "You do realize she doesn't feel that way for you, right?". Fuji smiled sadly, "But at least let me hear her voice". Atobe sighed harder this time, "Fine". He stood up and took his cellphone from the table and dialed a number.

"Hello? Suzuka?" started Atobe. The girl over the line said something and Atobe replied, "Fuji's here. He wants to have a talk with you. Do you mind?". It took a while for the voice to answer but Atobe handed the cellphone to Fuji after it felt like a century ( to Fuji, at least ). "H-Hello?" stuttered Fuji.

_"It's been a while, Syuusuke"_

"Suzuka. It's been a while too"

_"...."_

"...."

_"H-How're you doing?"_

"Pretty good"

_"Oh. Um. Good"_

"I saw you on the television yesterday. I didn't knew you were a model"

At this, Atobe rolled his eyes.

_"Haha. I have been for the past two years. Looks like you haven't been checking the magazines lately"_

"Yeah"

_"Er. Syuusuke. I need to go already. I'll contact you again"_

And she hung up. Fuji sighed, "Sounded like she didn't want to talk to me". Atobe scoffed and said, "Of course she didn't. To tell you frankly, she expected you to contact her two years ago when she debuted as a model". Fuji blinked. Did he just hear that? "W-What?". Atobe scratched his head and mumbled, "How can someone be this stupid when they're called a prodigy?". Just then, the doorbell rang. He smirked and said, "Now that you've talked to her....". Fuji continued his sentence, "I'll leave now. Don't worry".

xx

She put down the phone and sighed. "I'm not even busy today" muttered Suzuka. "Mistress, the American team are already in the living room" said a voice from the door. "Thank you, Dorota" thanked Suzuka. She headed out and towards the living room. "And also, these are the list of people who are attending the camp" Sebastian handed over a A4 sized envelope filled with papers. "Thank you" thanked Suzuka again. Then Dorota asked, "Mistress, what are you going to do about the upcoming requests for modelling?". Suzuka stopped walking and thought for a moment.

"Tell them I won't be accepting any requests for now"

"Understood". She arrived in a large white door with two maids standing by it. They opened the door to let Suzuka and Dorota enter. "Yo. You're two minutes late" said Billy. Suzuka grinned, "I'm sorry". Starting from the left side of the couch, sat Michael Lee. Followed by, Tom and Terry Griffy, Arnold Ignashov, Billy Cassidy, Bobby Max, Kevin Smith and Echizen Ryoma. "That personal maid of yours seem very... obedient" said Terry, looking at Dorota. She bowed as Suzuka said, "You may leave". Suzuka sat down on an empty couch then grinned, "I've got good news for you guys".

The boys' ears pricked up at the word 'good news'. "I'm sure you guys remember the Good Will Games" started Suzuka. "Definitely. After Kevin got slapped by Baker-san, who wouldn't?" said Billy in an obvious way. Suzuka raised an eyebrow, "Since when you guys stopped calling Baker... Boss?". "Since after the tournament ended" replied almost everyone except Kevin and Ryoma. "So... what is the good news?" asked Michael.

"You'll be seeing them again in about three days time"

Arnold blinked and mumbled, "Fuji Syuusuke". Suzuka flinched slightly at the name but continued, "Yes. You'll be seeing Fuji Syuusuke and of course a few others". Suzuka slid out the papers inside the envelope and read out, "Seishun High, Hyotei High, Rikkaidai and..... J-Jyousei Shounan will be attending this camp". She stared at the Jyousei Shounan paper. Specifically, at the name 'Takahisa Kajimoto'. "Rikkaidai? That means that cap dude will be here" said Michael. Kevin glanced at Ryoma and thought, _"How it bring back memories"._

"Can you read out all the members that are attending the camp?" requested Bobby.

"Sure. Um, I'll start with Seishun High. Tezuka Kunimitsu, Fuji Syuusuke, Oishi Shuichiro, Kikumaru Eiji, Kawamura Takashi, Inui Sadaharu, Momoshiro Takeshi, Kaidoh Kaoru and umm, their coach will be Ryuzaki Sumire" Suzuka looked at Ryoma who doesn't seem very interested then continued, "Next will be Hyotei High. Keigo Atobe, Kabaji Munehiro, Akutagawa Jiro, Oshitari Yuushi, Mukahi Gakuto, Shishido Ryou, Hiyoshi Wakashi and their coach will be Sakaki Taro. As for Rikkaidai, Yukimura Seiichi, Sanada Genichiro, Yanagi Renji, Kirihara Akaya, Yagyuu Hiroshi, Niou Masaharu, Marui Bunta and Jackal Kuwahara. Hm. They don't seem to have a coach. The last team will be Jyousei Shounan". Suzuka took a deep breath and looked at the boys. They seemed to be still listening.

"Hey. So, if Echizen Ryoma. Echizen's the family name?" asked Billy.

"Yeah. For example, if your name is Billy Cassidy in America, your name will be Cassidy Billy in Japan. The family name always comes first" replied Suzuka.

"So how do we address them?" asked Terry.

"Well, that's up to you to decide. But if you address them by the family name, it'll be more polite" she advised then continued, "As for Jyousei Shounan, Kajimoto Takahisa, Wakato Hiroshi, Shinjou Reiji, Tanaka Youhei and Kouhei, Outa Shou _( A/N : I don't really know which is their family names. Forgive me )_ and their coach is Hanamura Aoi. She looks like your type, Billy". Billy grinned and said, "No thanks. I have my Stephanie". "So, you didn't just call us here to tell us these things right?" asked Michael.

Suzuka sighed, "Yeah. Very sharp as usual. I didn't really expect everyone to turn up today. I just wanted to ask Ryoma-kun a question actually". Ryoma blinked in surprise. Kevin asked curiously, "Is it about the teams?". She smiled and said, "As expected of Kevin". Ryoma sat up straight, "What teams?". Suzuka explained, "This camp was supposedly to be categorized in two teams. The Japanese team and the American team. Because the Japanese team seems a bit out-numbered, we'll be changing it. Of course, we'll mix both the Americans and Japanese into two teams. But first, we need to sort out the number of both teams. So Ryoma-kun" Suzuka stopped.

"You're asking me whether I'm in the American team or Japanese team" Ryoma stated simply.

She nodded and smiled, waiting for the answer. Kevin smirked, "Since he's a Japanese, he should be in the Japanese team". Kevin, Tom and Terry stared at him intensely but the others didn't seemed to care. At last, Suzuka replied, "Well, I don't expect you to give me an answer now. You can tell me tomorrow. Dismissed". Everyone stood up and was about to leave when Ryoma suddenly cleared his throat.

**"I'll be in the American team"**

**

* * *

Please read and review! No silent readers pleaseee. TT_________TT  
**


	3. Memory 03

**Disclaimer **:_ i don't own Prince of Tennis. ( even though i want to own Fuji right now )_

_**Important notes : **In the anime, the third years are 14 years old. ( as stated in Wiki ). _so, this fic happens three years later. all the third years are now 17 years old. the second years are 16 years old and the first years are 15 years old. if there's any confusion, just review it or PM me.

* * *

**Memory 03 : Family Ties**

Three days passed like a whim. Everyone had packed their luggages. After all, they're staying there for about two weeks. Everyone was supposed to be at the airport two hours before flight. It seems that the boys had arrived at the airport right on time. Seigaku had brought a few more people. ( like the freshmen trio, Sakuno and Tomoka ) Hyotei seemed to be the happiest. Unlike their usual cold faces, they ( surprisingly ) had a smile on their faces.

"Now that I think of it, who's going to be our coach?" asked Inui.

"When you reach there, you'll know" replied Ryuzaki-sensei.

"I thought it was a camp for us and the Americans. Why must the coaches come?" mumbled Momoshiro.

"If we didn't come, it would be a bit of a harem to the coach" said Hanamura-sensei.

"Harem.................? EH?! THE COACH IS A GIRL!?" Eiji and Momoshiro screeched.

The Hyotei members looked at them as if they've said something weird. "Could it be..? Oi. Don't tell me you guys don't know who is coaching us" mocked Atobe. Mukahi and Oshitari sniggered. Jirou was.. as usual, dozing off while standing up. Only Shishido was the only person who didn't seem interested. "She must be a really good coach" Inui adjusted his glasses. Kaidoh hissed. The Jyousei Shounan members only kept quiet. Atobe walked up to Kajimoto and said through his gritted teeth, "You better not cause any problems once we're there". He turned around and walked off.

Kajimoto's eyes grew wide. "It can't be..." muttered Kajimoto. "Oh, yes it can" spat Hiyoshi as he shot him an angry look. _( Hiyoshi's the dude who likes to go "Gekokujyou" )_. "Let's go get breakfast, first. It's quite early still" suggested Hanamura-sensei. "Yeah" Sakaki-sensei replied in a toneless voice. After one and a half hours, everyone had met in the plane. "Let's see. Seigaku all here?" asked Ryuzaki-sensei. "Yeah" replied Seigaku enthusiastically. "Jyousei Shounan here?" asked Hanamura-sensei sweetly. "Yes" replied one voice. "Ryuzaki-sensei. Rikkaidai doesn't seem to be here yet" said Oishi. "Rikkaidai has decided not to go. Their captain says its better for them to train on their own" said Sakaki-sensei. "Talk about luxurious. This whole plane is practically empty except for us" muttered Momoshiro. Kaidoh, who sat beside him, hissed loudly, "SSSHHH".

Momoshiro tch-ed and insulted Kaidoh under his breath.

"Did you bring your camera?" asked Oshitari to Mukahi. "Yeah. I even bought a new one" grinned Mukahi. "Hehh. Even he can smile. I thought all he can do was to show his cold face" whispered Eiji to Momoshiro. Unfortunately, Mukahi heard it. But because he was in a good mood, he chose to ignore it. Atobe was reading a book while Jirou was already sleeping away.

xx

"Kevin, Ryoma-kun. Shouldn't you guys get going?" asked Tom.

Ryoma and Kevin looked at the clock by the wall and then took their bags. "Why can't Suzuka go and fetch them?" Kevin asked, annoyed that he had to skip practice matches to go fetch some Japanese. "It'll cause a huge chaos remember?" Terry replied, wiping his sweat with a towel. "She's quite the model, you know" Billy winked. Kevin rolled his eyes and looked at Ryoma who was already heading towards the main gates of the mansion. He jogged up to Ryoma and they boarded a bus and headed off to the airport. Somehow, they seemed to be closer for the past three years despite Kevin's aim to defeat Ryoma in tennis.

Half an hour later, they arrived at the airport. Girls pointed at them, specifically at Ryoma. There were some who pointed at Kevin too. The two boys ignored the pointing girls and Ryoma asked, "Do you know which gate they're boarding off from?". Kevin halted to a stop ; Ryoma almost tripped. "Suzuka never told us" both of them thought at the same time.

"Let's separate" said Ryoma. Kevin nodded and he turned around heading to the other side. Ryoma pulled his cap lower and thought, "Seigaku, eh? They're going to be shocked". On the other side, Kevin put on a pair of earphones and turned on his iPod. After 10 minutes or so, he saw a large group of people. A part of them were wearing grey and white jerseys, another part of them were wearing turquoise blue jerseys and the last part of the group were wearing dark blue and white jerseys. He immediately recognized one of them as Atobe Keigo. He put up his hand and they immediately caught the sight of him.

"Kevin-kun! It's been so long! Why're you here?" greeted Eiji.

Kevin smiled a small smiled and took out his phone. He dialed a number, "Hello? Ryoma? They're here at Gate I" and he hung up. "Ryoma? EH? OCHIBI IS HERE?"shouted Eiji. Kevin looked away as if he didn't know him. Atobe came up to Kevin and smirked. Kevin smirked back. They shook hands as Atobe said, "It's been a while, blonde boy". Kevin grinned wider.

"They know each other?"whispered Momoshiro to Fuji. Fuji laughed. Over at Jyousei Shounan, they remained calm and composed. "Kevin" said a voice. Kevin turned around and gave a small nod. "Let's go" said Kevin as he lead Seigaku, Hyotei and Jyousei Shounan to the bus. "Ochibi~ How come you never contacted us?" Eiji squished Ryoma.

"It hurts, Kikumaru-senpai" complained Ryoma.

"Did you get better in tennis?" asked Fuji.

Ryoma smirked as if indicating he got so much better. "We're here, Ryoma" said Kevin. "Oi oi. When did you guys get so close?" Momoshiro sneered. Ryoma shrugged and mumbled, "Of course we will, after living together for two whole years". The boys left the bus slowly. Eiji was trying to eavesdrop. Hyotei was still sitting down. "I bet she'll pounce on you" joked Mukahi. "No. I think she'll squeeze you to death" said Oshitari. "I think she'll just wave a hi" mumbled Hiyoshi. "She'll at least give me a hug. Right, Kabaji?" said Atobe. Kabaji emotionlessly answered, "Yes". Seigaku was already listening. "What do you think they're talking about?" asked Inui. "Probably Atobe's girlfriend?" replied Kaidoh. "I don't think so..." Momoshiro and Fuji said at the same time. "We'll find out soon" said Oishi. Tezuka had already left the bus.

The other Seigaku members and Hyotei got off the bus. "Are? You're back already?" said a voice that belonged to Billy. Atobe gave a small 'heh'. Then the door to the mansion opened. "It's nice to meet you, young masters. Please follow me" Dorota smiled and bowed. Everyone stared at Dorota in awe but followed her. "Fuji Syuusuke" said Arnold. Fuji looked at Arnold then smiled. "Looks like we meet again. Care to play a match later?" asked Fuji. Arnold nodded.

"Sit down. The coach will be here soon" Tom and Terry advised.

Kajimoto sat down nervously. He already knew who the coach was. Speaking of Hyotei, they had already made themselves at home. Suddenly, one of the doors opened. Revealing a pink haired girl. Momoshiro suddenly stood up, "S-S-S-S-Suzuk-SUZUKA?!". Suzuka smiled warmly, "Yes. I'm Suzuka. Please take a seat while I take a few things from the store room". Suzuka bowed slightly and headed out of the room with Ryoma following.

"Neh. Why's Echizen following her?" asked Momoshiro.

"Don't know" replied Fuji.

After a few moments later, they came back with a box. "Ryoma-kun, please distribute this" asked Suzuka. Everyone else started talking to one another about the wristbands they were given. Fuji, Momoshiro, Kajimoto and Hyotei were looking at her. As Ryoma gave out the wristbands, Suzuka walked up to Atobe. They chatted for a while and laughed. Then, ( to Momoshiro's surprise ) Suzuka hugged Atobe.

Momoshiro resisted the urge to scream. Then, Fuji walked up to Suzuka as well. At first they were talking awkwardly.

"Um. Hey" started Fuji.

Suzuka smiled.

"So you're our coach?" whispered Fuji.

She laughed, "Ssssh. They're not supposed to know yet".

Fuji gave her an okay sign and laughed as well. Suddenly, Suzuka hugged Fuji. "It's been a while, Syuusuke". Fuji hugged her back. Then he noticed the whole room was staring at them. "Um. Okay. Now that you've got the wristbands, please put them on" said Suzuka. Kajimoto stared at her, he had already put the wristband on.

"These are weights" said Inui.

"Bingo. You are not allowed to take them off unless you're showering. If you do.. well. When the coach catches you, you'll see" smiled Suzuka evilly. "Mistress. The teams" reminded Dorota. "Oh right," Suzuka winked at Dorota. "As for the teams, the coach will tell them to you tomorrow". "Since it's late, you guys will want to rest"

Momoshiro and Oishi were gawking at her. Wakato was smiling at her in a pervertic way. Kajimoto was still staring at her so intensely as if he was burning holes into her. "Since it's a mansion, there'll be enough rooms to fit all of us. A person per room, okay? There'll be a piece of paper outside the room which is stuck on the door. If you're using the room, please have your name written on it" Everyone nodded.

"Good. Any problems?" smiled Suzuka. Almost on cue, Momoshiro raised his hands.

"What is it, Momoshiro-san?". Momoshiro blushed and asked, "You forgot Atobe-san". Suzuka blinked, "Keigo's going to be in the same room as me". Fuji smiled at Suzuka as she winked at him. "If that's all, you guys can go to your rooms. We'll meet here at 9 o'clock tomorrow". Everyone left quickly. Youhei and Kouhei high-fived, happy that they can be in the same room. Kajimoto walked up to Suzuka. "What is it, Kajimoto-san?" asked Suzuka awkwardly. "Can I have a word?" he asked. Before she could reply, Atobe came up to him. "If you want to talk. Do it tomorrow" snapped Atobe.

"Suzuka-chan, right?" Eiji smiled.

"Yeah. You are Kikumaru Eiji, right?"

Eiji grinned and asked, "Can I ask you a question?"

The Seigaku members except Fuji and Tezuka poked their heads towards them.

"Go ahead"

"Er. Are you like.. er..dating Atobe?"

Suzuka stopped for a moment and then turned to look at Atobe. She turned back again to look at Eiji. She laughed and then took Atobe by his arm. "Didn't you know? My full name is Atobe Suzuka". Eiji paused for a moment. Momoshiro gawked at Atobe. Atobe tried to not laugh and patted Suzuka's head. The Hyotei members except Shishido started bursting out laughing. Fuji chuckled.

**"YOU GUYS ARE SIBLINGS?!?!"**

**

* * *

_I kind of like the name "Atobe Suzuka". heheheheh._**


End file.
